Drew's Love
by ceecee12
Summary: Sinai raises a family and one of her pups, Drew, has a problem. Drew has to marry a wolf, Raptor, to untie the pack but, she likes a wolf, Bash. Who should her choose? Read to find out.


**CHAPTER 8 - Life!**

Since Sinai has finally got back together with her family, things have been good. She meets the wolf of her dreams, his name is Russell. Russell is an alpha and Sinai went back to a omega. Sinai and Russell had pups, their names are Drew and Jacob. Drew is the 2 years older than Jacob. Lilly and Garth finally get married, and Garth becomes Sinai's uncle. Now, Drew is 15 and Jacob is 13. Drew is an alpha and Jacob is an omega so, when Sinai and Russell are not around, Drew would go out and hunt. Then one day, Sinai, Russell, Drew and Jacob went on a short vacation out of Jasper. "Are you pups ready?" Sinai asked confused. "Yes!" Drew and Jacob said happily. Then they set off on their vacation. "Where are we going?" Jacob asked confused. Drew rolled her eyes. "We are going to Idaho, you dumb dog!" Drew said madly. "I'm not dumb you Mitch!" Jacob said madly. Then Drew and Jacob started fighting. "STOP Fighting or we will not go to Idaho!" Sinai said madly. Then Drew and Jacob stopped fighting and Sinai separated them. Drew was in front of Russell and Jacob was behind Russell. Then it was time to rest. "Mom! I'm hungry." Jacob said loudly. "Okay. Drew come with me, let's get some food." Sinai said while walking away. Drew and Sinai left and came back in 20 to 30 minutes later. They brought back caribou. Everyone ate the food and went to bed. The next morning, they got up, ate the leftovers of the caribou and let out to Idaho, Then about 9 hours later, they made it to Idaho. Then Sinai and Russell decided to live in Idaho and start their own pack. Drew was not very happy about that because she had friends in Jasper and she liked a wolf in Jasper and she will never see him again. "Honey, this a great chance to meet new wolfs." Russell said happily. Drew rolled and eyes and ran. Sinai got up and ran after her. Sinai found Drew sitting on a rock and Sinai walked toward her and sat next to her. "Why do you always agree with dad?!" Drew asked madly and confused. "Because I love him with all my heart." Sinai said happily. "Or because he beats you up when you say 'no'." Drew said madly. Sinai sighed and walked away.

Later, Drew came back. Drew and Russell don't get along very well. Drew hates him. You would probably think Drew is a daddy's girl but, she is a mommy's girl. Jacob is a daddy's boy. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Sinai and Russell were the pack leaders, there was about 30 alphas and 22 omega, there was a law saying that alpha and omega can marry. Drew finally made new friends and found the wolf of her dreams. He was an alpha, (The wolf in Jasper was an omega), he had red to brownish fur, blue eyes, she liked him a lot and some of her friends liked him too but, she liked him like a boyfriend. Jacob turned 14 and Drew is turning 16 in a few months. Jacob has about 20 friends and gets into a lot of trouble. Then one day, Drew asked her mom and dad something, that got her dad really mad. "Mom, Dad. I want to date." Drew said happily. Sinai and Russell looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay honey, you can date." Sinai said happily. "Dad?" Drew asked confused. "No. When you are 30, you cane date." Russell said happily. "What!? That is so non fair!?" Drew said madly while leaving the den very dramatic. Drew just went to the side of the den so she can listen to what they were saying. "Honey, I think she should date. We can't stop her from doing things." Sinai said sadly. "I don't care! She is too young! And you should agree with me!" Russell said madly. "No!" Sinai said madly. Russell grinned at her and Sinai sighed. Then Russell punched her in the face! Then Russell was beating her up and Sinai is not a great fighter so, Drew came and bit him on the neck. "Mom!" Drew said sadly. Jacob came to see Sinai on the ground half covered in blood and Drew and Russell looking like they were going to fight. "Jacob! Get help!" Drew said loudly. Then Jacob left to find help. Then Drew and Russell started fighting.

Drew bit his tail, Russell pinned her to the ground, they were crazy. Then Jacob came with help, he came with Lilly, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Eve and Winston. (Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Eve and Winston were coming to visit and Jacob found them). Kate and Lilly ran to Sinai, Humphrey, Winston and Garth ran to Russell and Drew. Kate and Lilly put Sinai on their backs and left. Jacob left, too. The rest of the wolfs were trying to break up the fight. Then after an hour the fight stopped. All the wolfs went to the wolf court and Russell was banished from the clan and Sinai and Russell divorced. A few years later, Sinai married again, to another alpha named Hex. Hex agreed to let Drew date and when Sinai and Hex got into a fight, Hex would never lay a paw on her.

**CHAPTER 9 - TROUBLE WITH LOVE**

The next day, Drew went to Bash (Wolf who Drew has a crush on) She saw him sitting by a river, Drew breathe in and out and walked toward him. "Hey, Bash." Drew said happily. Bash turned his head to see Drew walking toward him. Drew was wearing a pearl necklace and a purple flower on behind her ear. "Hey." Bash said happily. Drew sat next to Bash. "So, Bash. Want to go and hang out?" Drew said shyly. Bash gave Drew a happy grin. Then they went to the Idaho National Waterfall. They talked and had a great time. Then Drew left and went to the den. "Honey, your father and I need to talk to you." Sinai said sadly. Drew walked up to them at sat down. "Drew, there is a another pack and they are ruining everything! Our clan, food and everything." Hex said madly. "And?" Drew said confused. "The only way for them to stop it is...For you to marry the pack's son." Sinai said sadly. Drew's eyes opened wider then ever. Drew was shocked, she likes Bash but, she doesn't want to marry a wolf she doesn't know about. Then the wolf she had to marry came. Drew's mouth dropped when she saw him. He was H-O-T, hot! He was cute, his fur was white and Drew and him looked like they would make a great couple. "Hi. You must be Drew." the wolf said happily. "OH! Yeah!" Drew said shyly. "I'm Raptor." the wolf said happily. Drew was just staring at him. "I'm the son of Aaron, who is the son of Garth." Raptor said happily. "Wait. So Garth is your father's father! And your father is having a problem with us! That makes no sense if you ask me!" Drew said madly. Then Sinai came up to her and bumped her on the shoulder and grinned at her. "You wolfs will be going to get to know each other, tomorrow night." Hex said happily. Raptor grinned happily and left. Then everyone went to sleep.

The next morning, Drew went out to get food. She got a deer and a few mice. Then Raptor came to her den and they left. They had their date at the Idaho National Waterfall where Drew and Bash had their date. Drew and Raptor had a great time and Drew learned so much about him. Then when the date was over, they walked to her den and kissed him on the cheek and Drew left. Raptor left a few seconds later. Then Drew thought and thought. She couldn't decide who to pick. Should Drew pick Raptor or Bash? She has had a hard time, she has just been in her den all day then she went out and say Raptor and Bash talking. "Hey." Drew said while walking toward them. Then raptor saw a hunter and it shot Drew with a knock out shot and they did that with Raptor and Bash. Then they were taking away.

The next day, Sinai, Hex and Jacob find out that Drew is missing and they go and look for her. Back with Drew, Raptor and Bash. They wake up in a weird place. "What happened?" Bash asked confused while getting up. Raptor got and so did Drew. They walked around and nothing looked familiar at all. Then they saw some wolfs playing tag. "Come on." Drew said happily. they walked toward them. they had to jump off a cliff. Drew and Bash landed safely but, Raptor fell right on his butt. "Hey. Do you know where we are?" Raptor asked confused. The wolfs looked at them like they were weird. "What's going on?!" The older wolf asked madly. When he saw Drew, his mouth dropped. "Where are you?" Drew asked confused. "Well, you are in Des Moines, Iowa." the wolf said happily. "What!" Raptor said loudly. "By the way, I'm Jackson. These are my little brothers, Lacy, Chill and Trigger and my little sister Cyndi." Jackson said happily. "Can you help us get home?" Bash asked confused. "Where is home?" Trigger asked confused. "Post Falls, Idaho." Drew said sadly. "Oh! WOW! Our parents live their. We can get you back home in no time!" Jackson said happily. So Jackson showed them the way to Post Falls, Idaho and they sent off on their journey home. "We have walked for hours." Bash said tiredly. "Okay, we can rest here." Drew said happily. Raptor went to hunt, Drew told Bash about Raptor and Bash was upset. Raptor cam back with a 2 rabbit for Bash, A baby deer for Drew and a few mice and a squirrel for him. Then night came and Raptor went to sleep. Drew was staring at the stars and let out a sad howl hoping that someone would hear her, but no one reply. Then Drew went to sleep and dreamed about Raptor and Bash, who to choose.

**CHAPTER 10 - ADVENTURE **

Then next morning Drew woke and found Bash and Raptor already up and eating caribou. "Good morning." Bash and Raptor said happily. "We saved you some food." Bash said happily while passing her the food. Drew ate the food and they began their journey again. Then they heard a noise in the bushes. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Raptor said loudly. Then Drew jumped in the bushes and pinned the thing down. "Hey!" Jackson said loudly. It was Jackson in the bushes. "What are you doing here?" Drew asked confused while getting off Jackson. "I came to see if you going the right way." Jackson said while getting up. "Where are you brothers and your sister?" Bash asked confused. "Oh. They went back to Idaho to our parents." Jackson said happily. Drew, Bash and Raptor grinned at him. Then Jackson, Raptor, Drew and Bash set out on their journey, again! They must have walked for hours. Then they got off track because Jackson showed them the wrong way. So they took the train. It has been 3 days seen Drew has been gone and things at Idaho has not been good. Raptor's father, Aaron, said that if drew doesn't come on the full moon, they will fight. (The full moon is in 2 days.) On the train, The wolfs kept some food for the trip. Drew stayed away from Bash and Raptor because she still couldn't choose, who to pick. Then, It was one day to the full moon. Then the full moon came. On that night, Raptor and Bash went to sleep. Jackson looked at the moon and started to howl. "Jackson? What are you doing?" Drew asked confused. "Oh. The moon, come on. Drew, come and howl at the moon with me." Jackson said happily. Jackson started howling again and then a few minutes later, Drew started to howl, too. They sounded so beautifully. Then Drew started to like Jackson even more, then Drew started to LOVE HIM! (Drew kind of liked Jackson when they first meet.) Then Drew told Jackson about Raptor and Jackson got really upset because Jackson loved Drew, too. Then Drew went to sleep. At Idaho, "Where is your daughter!" Aaron said loudly. "I don't know!" Sinai said loudly and sadly. "This is war!" Aaron said madly. Then the 2 packs started fighting. On the train, Jackson woke up Drew. "We are in Idaho." Jackson said sadly. Drew gasped and got and look out the door and Jackson followed her. "Drew I need to tell you something." Jackson said sadly. "What is it?" Drew asked confused. "I...I...I Lo..." Jackson was about to say I love you but, Drew saw the packs fighting and she jumped off the train. Jackson woke up Raptor and Bash and they all jumped off the train. "STOP!" Drew said loudly. All the wolfs stopped fighting and looked at her. "Drew!" Sinai said while running toward her. "She's back!" Jacob said while running toward her. Hex ran toward her, too. "We were so worried. Where were you?" Sinai asked confused. "In Iowa." Drew said happily. "What were you doing in Iowa?" Hex asked confused. "Bash, Raptor and I were taken away." Drew said sadly. "I have never made it home if my friend, Jackson, never told us the way." Drew said happily. Sinai, Hex and Jacob thanked Jackson. Aaron didn't even know that his son was gone! How crazy is that!? "We came back..." Drew was then cut off by Aaron. "You came back to marry Raptor." Aaron said madly. "Yes. And untie the packs." Drew said happily and sadly. Bash and Jackson sighed and the wolfs started cheering. "I'm really, happy for you." Jackson said sadly. "Thank you." Drew said sadly. Bash then walked away. Then Drew's friends came and took her away talking about how lucking she is to marry Raptor. Then a tear fell down Jackson's face and he watched as Drew walked away and he left with tears dropping down his face.

**CHAPTER 11 - THE WEDDING**

The next morning, Jacob helped Drew get ready for her wedding quote: Drew is now 16. Drew is wearing a nice white lace and a pink crown. She is also wearing a pearl necklace. Then Jackson came. "Hey." Jackson said happily and sadly. "Hi. Are you ready for the wedding?" Drew asked happily and sadly. "No, I am not staying for the wedding. I think I am going to look for another adventure." Jackson said sadly. Drew sigh. Then Jackson kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Then a tear dropped down Drew's face. Then it was time for the wedding. Drew and Raptor meet at the huge rock. "Are you ready?" Raptor asked confused and happily. "Yes." Drew said sadly. Drew saw Bash there and he was crying but, no one heard him. Then they began. First they smelled each others scents. Next, they nibbled on each others ear. Last, they rubbed noses but, before they rubbed noses, Drew backed up. "Drew. What are you doing?" Raptor asked confused. "I...I..can't" Drew said sadly. Then all the wolfs gasped and Raptor gave a mean grinned and sigh. "Honey. Why can't you marry Raptor?" Hex asked confused. "I, fell in love with an omega named Jackson." Drew said happily and sadly. Everyone gasped, Bash ran away and Sinai fainted. Jackson didn't really leave, he was there just watching over a hill and he heard what Drew said and ran down the hill. "Drew!" Jackson said loudly. "Jackson!" Drew said loudly while running toward him. They bumped into each other and started rolling down a hill. "I missed you." Drew said happily. "I couldn't leave you." Jackson said happily. They got up and they looked into each others and eyes and rubbed noses. "What about Raptor?!" Aaron asked confused and madly. "Dad, I also fell in love with someone." Raptor said happily. "WHO!?" Aaron asked confused and madly. Then a wolf came. She had pinkies fur, she had purple eyes and she was an omega. "Nanjing!" Raptor said happily. "Raptor! I missed you!" Nanjing said happily while rubbing her head against his fur. Aaron's eyes opened wider then ever. Aaron, Sinai, Hex and Jacob were so confused.

"Dad. This is Nanjing. I meet her before you told me I had to marry Drew. She is also from their clan not ours." Raptor said sadly. Then Aaron, Sinai and Hex agreed that they can be together and the clans will untie. Nanjing was happy and jumped on Raptor and they rubbed noses. Raptor is happy and Drew is happy. Drew, Jackson, Raptor and Nanjing howled at the full moon and they were happy and in love. Then a few years later, Jackson and Drew married. Then a year after that. Nanjing and Raptor got married. And they happily ever after.

**THAT IS THE END. THANKS FOR READING. NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE COMING SOON. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
